<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too soon by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075243">too soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edens Zero (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sparring, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weisz is hinting at a step that Kris just isn't ready to take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weisz Steiner/Kris Rutherford (Jinn)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a quick thing that I wrote on twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kris had Weisz pinned down, thighs spread across his chest, keeping the blond from moving. There was sweat beading on Weisz' forehead, and his eyes were wide, staring up at Kris with questions that neither of them were prepared to answer.</p><p>Weisz' hands dug into Kris' hips, and it should have been a deterrent, but Kris found that he liked the small bite of pain. Liked it even more because Weisz was causing it. There was a stirring in his groin, and that was when Kris decided that he had to end this quickly.</p><p>"Do you give?"</p><p>"Yes, Kris." Weisz breathed. "I give."</p><p>Kris tried not to think about how wonderful his name sounded on Weisz' lips then, but it was difficult not to notice when he was now almost half-erect.</p><p>"Good." He murmured, sliding his body backwards, away from Weisz' flushed face.</p><p>His ass rubbed against a lump, and Weisz gasped, lip caught between sharp white teeth. He was looking at Kris desperately, pleading with him to either ignore the erection which was hot and heavy and placed deliciously between Kris' ass, or to do something about it.</p><p>But it was too early; too complex. Kris didn't know how to handle the situation, so he did what he always did; he hid.</p><p>"Your form has improved." Kris cleared his throat, dismounting Weisz' body and avoiding eye-contact. "I'm sure it'll be much harder for me next time."</p><p>Kris only realised his poor choice of words when Weisz choked. There was a heat spreading across his face, and even though Weisz clearly shared that embarrassment, still he smirked.</p><p>"I'm sure it will be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>